Hello Family!
by Amara-Powers
Summary: Girlman is shoved into a room full of robots... All her brothers! She has to escape...or does she? R&R Please!


A new story about Kage, dudes and dudettes. ^_^ Ok, please don't kill me if this has OOC characters, except for Kage. Kage is my char, while the others belong to Capcom (?). SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOO! Have Fun!  
  
PS: I MIGHT change the title. Sorry, peeps. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
An Adventure  
  
I tried not to fall down the steps as I was shoved into the basement, but failed. Down I tumbled, my hair flying into my face, till I landed with a big THUD at the bottom of the stairs. All heads turned to look at me, as I sat up and rubbed my head.  
  
"Err. Hello!" A blush spread across my cheeks, as I waved half-heartily to everyone. "Nice place ya got down here." My eyes searched the gloomy basement, and saw robots, mats, darkness, bugs, and mice.  
  
A black robot with strange purple markings walked over, and examined me while talking in a deep voice. "What's your name?"  
  
"Um, Um. Kage! Yeah, that's right. and you are.?" I tried to lower my voice, so to sound like a boy as well as lie about my name, which was Girlman, as I saw that I was the only girl there.  
  
"Bass. The others you will learn overtime." He gestured towards the other robots. "Come, I'll show you where your mat is." He led me through a maze of robots, all sitting and talking quietly. He pointed to a far off mat, which I walked over to, and curled up on. I opened my wings, and wrapped them around me. Slowly, I fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
It seemed only minutes after I fell asleep I was waken up by water dumped on my body. I let out a piercing scream, causing the robot that had dumped the water on me hold his ears.  
  
"Ouch, don't scream, man! It hurts the ears!" The robot shook his head painfully as I quickly observed him. He had a bit of a 'V' shape on his helmet, and had mostly red colours. "C'mon, lets go! It's time for some training!" He dashed off, obviously living up to his name. Stiffly, I got up, and shook out my wings, then followed everyone, and watched everyone rush past, fully awake. Bass came up to me, and hit me over the head.  
  
"Ouch, what did you do that for?"  
  
"To get you up, Kage. C'mon, you'll be late for the training. and you don't want to be late for the training." The robot rushed off, and I gave chase, dashing up the stairs. Everyone crowded out the door, and into the bright sunlight. Everyone else seemed unaffected by the sudden brightness, except for me. I stepped back blindly, and stepped on someone's foot. Behind me, I heard a loud 'Ow!' and turned to whomever I stepped on. It was Wily.  
  
"You useless robot! MOVE IT, BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Wily lashed out with a whip, making me back off, bowing meekly.  
  
"Gomen, Gomen!" I turned and ran off, dashing into the crowd, scared shitless by Wily. I noticed everyone was lining up in three rows, getting ready to run.  
  
"Quick, what are we doing?" I looked at Quick curiously, and he looked back at me.  
  
"We're runnin'. No flying though..." He nodded towards my wings, and I nodded before going into the back where I wouldn't hold up anyone. I was quite bad at running, and would rather fly. Getting into position, I noticed how anxious everyone was.  
  
Then, suddenly everyone was off! It took me a second to realize what had happened, but that was long enough to get me behind somewhat. I blinked, and rushed after, sprinting quickly, although I stayed far behind, being as slow as I was. I folded my wings together, and put them out behind me, almost like a sail. It made it much easier to run quickly, but it wasn't enough. They were still very far ahead, leaving me to eat their dust.  
  
Frustrated, I gave up running, and took a flying leap into the air. At the peak of the leap, I spread my wings, and flew after everyone, catching up quickly. I didn't care if I got in trouble; I hated to be last. Passing the back part. then the middle... then the front. The only one left was Quick, who I caught up to very fast.  
  
I smiled happily; I was in my element! The air blew through my long hair. Now, if only it was dark, then I would REALLY be in my element! I couldn't help but laugh happily. For me, all was all right in the world. Flying made me free. I could go anywhere if I could just fly.  
  
The other robots looked up at me; I was the first one able to fly, and I was disobeying Wily; I was flying instead of walking.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Review, please! ^_^ Next chapter, I hope to be better. Thanks all of you! 


End file.
